


Гореть

by FB_YA_2019 (WTF_Young_Adult), jana_nox



Category: The Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/FB_YA_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Написано на ключи: “комфорт”, “разговор”, “два мира”, “урок”.





	Гореть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343440) by [ghostrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrunner/pseuds/ghostrunner). 

— Я бы сжег целый мир ради тебя, — говорит Ник, и Алану пора бы начать волноваться, потому что он знает, что тот говорит это буквально. Но он также понимает, что Ник просто пытается выразить свои чувства словами, и для демона это сложный и неловкий процесс.

И, знаете, Алан не волнуется, потому что эти чувства взаимны.

\--

Ник впивается в него зубами, как будто разрешение не сдерживаться — это неожиданный подарок специально для него.

— Но только в данных обстоятельствах, — уточняет Алан, пока его мыслительная деятельность спешно ретируется под натиском зубов Ника. — Здесь, со мной, можно. Другие люди могут не... вот же блядь!.. оценить.

Ник поднимает голову, еще больше вдавливая Алана в кровать своим весом. Взгляд его черных глаз бешеный и обжигающий.

— Я не хочу других людей, — он произносит правду без всякого выражения, как умеют только демоны.

— Ну, — отвечает (или скорее выдавливает из себя) Алан, — дело… дело не в этом, но… — это не тот разговор, который Алан может свободно вести, когда Ник расположился между его широко раскинутых ног, — мне кажется, ты понял, что я имел в виду.

Ник закатывает глаза и вжимается в него сильнее. Алан издает звук, который он будет отрицать до конца своей жизни, и подчиняется стуку крови в своих венах.

\--

Алан пытается быть нежным с Ником. Нежность и забота не то, что он может показать однажды и верить, что Ник запомнит урок. Ценность доброты приходится доказывать снова и снова.

Он старается быть нежным, но, когда Ник входит в него, он грубо притягивает его в ответ и стонет ему в шею:

— Еще раз, — выдыхает он, оставляя белые следы от пальцев на руках Ника, на его ребрах.

Ник скалится едва похоже на улыбку и двигает бедрами, даже не пытаясь быть нежным. Алан давит в себе желание огрызнуться и потребовать свое.

— Пожалуйста, — вместо этого просит он. Пробует научить собственным примером.

Ник подчиняется его просьбе, будто это врожденная привычка. Снова входит в него серией коротких толчков, от которых у Алана зажигаются звезды перед глазами. На тех участках кожи, где раньше были отметки демонов, жжется и болит. Ник целует его, пока у него не кончается кислород в легких, весь такой мрачный и тяжелый, и Алан не может сдержать улыбки.

В обоих мирах нет ничего, чего бы он хотел более.


End file.
